


Love of Inconvenience

by AvengersNewB



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Angst with a Happy Ending, Australia, Fake Marriage, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Immigration, Irish Steve Rogers, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Mating Bites, Mutual Pining, Omega Steve Rogers, Possessive Tony Stark, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersNewB/pseuds/AvengersNewB
Summary: Tony had bonded with Steve to keep him from harm.Being a desperate fool in love, however, turned out to be an inconvenience when it was time to let Steve go.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 52
Kudos: 298





	Love of Inconvenience

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Neb and Red for cheering me on to finish this one.  
> Thank you to Bae, Sesh, Luna and Maya for beta, guys you made this so much better!
> 
> This fic mentions the pandemic of the Spanish flu (but not the mention of the name) during 1918-1920 and happens in a space that was used as the quarantine station for the ships incoming to Australia. The pandemic aspect is very minor but if it's something you don't want to be exposed to, please take care of yourself and don't read this one.

“Looks like we’ve found Mr. Barnes,” Tony said and handed the telegram to Steve, without taking his eyes off the crashing waves. He didn’t need to turn and look at Steve to know that his bottom lip was trembling from the cold sea breeze, not that he could do anything about it. Steve would not agree to wear Tony’s jacket over his too-large, thin shirt, or head back to the barracks and stay in the residence anyway. The stubborn little thing, Tony thought fondly, half of his weight fire and the other thunder with a burning spirit that would spill out of that beautiful mouth as burning words from between those thin, parched lips that Tony would never get to press to his own. 

“Golly, where on earth was he all this time? Did the private investigator finally find a trace of him in Sydney?” Steve asked, before unfolding the telegram after a few tries. His fingers must be cold, Tony thought and pressed his nails into his palms so as not to reach over and wrap his hands around them. 

“Not entirely. The detective tracked his friends and neighbors in Melbourne and let them know that Stark Industries is looking for him. Mr. Barnes returned to Melbourne and caught up with some of those people and finally contacted Ms. Potts in person,” Tony sighed and finally turned to Steve, studying his face as he read the few words on the page. He did not know what he was hoping to see. He did not know what he was hoping would happen.

“He is coming?” Steve’s eyes were wide and his cheeks were starting to color. “Two to three days? He is actually coming?” 

“Yes, Steve, he will be making his way here soon. It’s over. He is coming for you.” Tony tried to sound indifferent, but his voice became a little hoarse at the end. He smiled to cover the roughness as Steve raised his eyes from the paper, but tears had already started pricking Tony’s eyes. It _was_ over. Barnes was coming to get Steve and Tony would be left to grieve something that was never going to happen anyway.

Steve turned towards the sea before Tony could work out what the wrinkle in his forehead meant. The sudden shift made Steve's oversized shirt slide down a little further and the sight of the bite mark on Steve’s neck made Tony’s heart clench. The scent of Steve’s skin, the warmth of his breath, the memory of his fingers digging into Tony’s sides, filled Tony’s head and a teardrop fled from one eye before he squeezed them shut. The desire for this delicate, wonderful human coursed through Tony’s veins, not that the flame had ever gone completely out, since that first time he set eyes on him. Shame followed as always, making Tony loathe his entire being for thinking that way about Steve, who did not deserve any of this. He balled his fists and pressed them firmly into his thighs, to keep his desperate fingers from touching the bite mark. He was better than this. He could keep it together a bit longer.

“I think I should talk to Mr. O’Connell," Steve said quietly over the wind, “and tell him that I will be leaving soon. He believes I would stick around for a good few months while you are overseeing the installation of the disappearing gun in the fort.” Steve was looking at something high up in the sky and Tony was aching to watch the reflection of the light in his eyes. “I have to say goodbye to Emily and Robert in Quarantine Building 2, and gosh, a ship just arrived an hour ago, so I should go help with the second-class passengers. The number of passengers sick with the flu has fallen a lot in the past month but the full procedures of quarantine, disinfection of luggage, and bathing are to be followed fully nevertheless. I will come back to the barracks later in the evening. I… should…”

Tony watched Steve’s footsteps marking the sand as he walked away, not turning to look back even once. With what Steve had been through since he had set foot on Australian soil, Tony couldn’t blame him for wanting to prepare for his departure without delay. As if losing his mother on the ship and arriving among hundreds of flu patients was not enough pain, he had to go through the trouble with the immigration authorities who found his travel documents invalid as an unbonded omega with no guardians and were about to send him right back to Ireland. Tony could not blame him the slightest bit, but watching him walking toward the quarantine buildings so quickly felt like being stabbed in the chest. 

He can’t wait to get away from _me_ , his mind dutifully provided, as he walked along the beach to get back to the fort, wondering if he would be able to focus on the calculations of the base designs that he had to finalize by the end of the day. He let his tears drop as the wind picked up and when he looked back, in hopes of seeing Steve’s figure in the distance, all he could see was miles of empty beach, dotted by their footprints going in opposite directions.

***

Steve’s heart felt heavy in his chest all afternoon.

He informed Mr. O'Connell of his plans for departure while sorting the disinfected luggage in the clean storage room for the last time and helped with settling the second-class passengers of the newly-arrived ship into Quarantine Building 2, which did not take long. 

Going through the empty rooms of Building 3 after that, he went to his old room and sat on the edge of the bed. It had been a while since a ship with third-class passengers had arrived at the port so the building had been empty. Part of him was grateful beyond measure that he wasn't still stuck in these rooms, like during the long months after the end of his 40-day quarantine, before he met Tony behind Building 1. The other part, however, couldn’t help but wonder if it would’ve been easier to stay here, waiting for his eventual deportation followed by catching the flu on the return voyage. Would it have been less torturous to make it to Ireland only to end up with no food and money in the middle of a civil war and no family or friend to help him out? Would counting the days until his probable death make his heart clench this painfully or make breathing this damn hard?

Steve then dropped by the kitchen to help Ms. Brown wash the remaining dishes, but did not dare to tell her that he would be leaving any day now. He didn’t need to listen to another ‘just talk to him, dear’ speech from her, as well-meaning as they all were. 'It’s not something a talk can fix, Ms. Brown', he replied in his head as he wiped his hands with a towel and hung it on the back of a chair to dry.

Tony wouldn’t have done his best to find Bucky if it was.

***

Tony was wide awake when Steve finally came back to the bedroom.

He pressed his forearm over his eyes a little firmer as Steve sat on his bed, took off his shoes, and slipped under the covers. ‘Just talk to him’, Jarvis had said at dinner, for the hundredth time, and for a heartbeat, Tony contemplated the idea as he listened to the soft wheezing sound of Steve breathing. Tony was awake and so was Steve if his uneven, shaky breaths were anything to go by, and perhaps this was the moment when things would finally turn around for the better. 

Sure. If only Tony could get himself to open his mouth. 

This was not that moment though; there would never be such a moment. Tony knew better than to open his foolish mouth. He pressed his lips together instead, squeezed his eyes, and listened to the rush of blood that roared in his ears and pounded in his head. He was filled with a desperate desire for the delicate omega pretending to be asleep in his undergarments just a foot away, and all he wanted in this world was to hold that fragile frame in his arms, to kiss his hair and touch his lips, to put some ointment on the skin of those frail fingers that were always cracked from working in cold water. All he wanted to do was to rest his head on that pale chest and listen to the weak beating of the strongest heart that he had ever known.

He couldn’t do any of that. Not tonight, and not ever, because Steve was about to leave to be with someone he actually wanted to be with. Someone who would get to touch Steve and love him and keep him safe, someone who was not Tony and was about to come and gather Tony’s omega in his arms and take him away for good.

He is not your omega, Tony repeated to himself, grasping a fistful of bed linen and digging his heels into the mattress. No matter what that piece of paper they got from the Department of Omegas’ Affairs said; no matter how conspicuous the bite mark still was. Steve Rogers was not Tony’s omega, because it was not what he wanted to be.

Tony turned over to lie on his stomach and pressed his aching body into the mattress, hopeful that the pillow would silence his sobs and swallow his tears. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to think about the only time he'd had Steve close. Not enough, but almost, dizzy with the sweetest scent in the world, Steve’s hair caressing the side of his face, the soft pale skin coloring under Tony’s lips. How Tony had completely lost himself, quite shamelessly despite the circumstances, and forgotten about the presence of the immigration officer in the room, or Mr. Murdock for that matter; how all that existed in the world was Steve and the soft low moan that took Tony’s breath away and made him sink his teeth in the delicate flesh of Steve’s neck so intensely that the mark had not faded the slightest bit after 143 days. 

***

Steve often thought about that small room in the Customs Building. He had conveniently forgotten about his resentment as he had walked through the door, clutching Tony’s hand and the way his heart had been beating so fast, that he wondered if his chest would explode. Or the fact that he had never hated himself for being an omega more than that day when they read the telegram from the Department of Omegas’ Affairs stating that the mating bite would only be considered official if it happened in front of the department’s trusted officials. 

What he remembered was Tony’s low voice and his soothing words. His eyes on Steve’s face during the officiation, his thumb caressing the back of Steve’s hand, and his scent, distracting Steve from the whole world, wrapping him like a warm woolen throw, shielding him from all the nasty rules that were the reason for them gathering in that room in the first place.

He thought about Tony’s breath against his skin and his hands, wrapped around Steve’s waist, holding him close, keeping him from drifting away with the wind. Being enchanted by the touch, the sharp burst of pleasure that ran through his body and took his breath away, and left his head spinning and his core aching with want he did not know existed. 

Steve thought about the bite mark the most. He would touch it to feel the tingle that ran through his spine every chance he got. Every time he had felt desperate to touch Tony in the past months, every single night he spent in this bed listening to Tony’s breaths, and wondering what his life would be like if Tony loved him back at least a little bit. 

***

“Mr. Barnes,” Tony mumbled, as he stretched his hand and watched the blue-eyed alpha grab his hand and shake it, a little too firmly.

“Nice to meet you, sir.” Barnes’s accent had a nice ring as it reminded Tony of Steve’s but years of living in Australia had apparently rounded the edges a little bit. He seemed humble and friendly, and he was well presented, wealthy enough to wear a Homburg hat. He seemed perfect. Tony hated him. 

“Steve’s been rotating as a volunteer through different jobs across the quarantine facility since he was released from mandatory quarantine. He was free to spend his days drawing the breathtaking surroundings, but of course, he’s preferred to read to sick, quarantined immigrants. Or to breathe in the disinfectant for hours at a time, which does no good for his lungs, but he has to help no matter what, because ‘ _Ms. Brown needs help with her sore hands_ ,’" Tony sighed. "Took me a while to stop trying to change his mind.” He smiled absentmindedly and tore his eyes away from the disinfection building to look at Barnes.

“Sounds like Steve,” Barnes said, with a soft smile that made something sour churn in Tony's stomach.

The roaring waves crashed into the shore and the sudden wind muffled Barnes’s words and shook Tony’s hat on his head. Tony swallowed the bile and took his hat off to keep it from the wind, watching as Steve ran down the stairs and jumped into Barnes’s arms. He tried to breathe through the stabbing pain that cut his heart in half when Barnes pressed Steve to his chest and ruffled his hair, and clutched at his tightening chest when Barnes’s fingers brushed over the bite mark on Steve’s neck. A growl echoed in his head, _mine, mine, mine_ and it took all of his non-instinctive willpower to stop the howling alpha inside from punching Barnes or breaking his neck. 

***

“I would’ve died on the ship if they deported me.” 

They could still see Tony in the distance as he was making his way along the beach to go back to the fort. Tony had walked this same path many times after his usual midday visits that they would spend sitting on this same bench behind quarantine buildings. This would be the last time Steve would watch Tony go for as long as he could before Tony would turn around, to wave at Steve just before disappearing behind the trees that shaded the road. There would be no other time, Steve told himself, and he rubbed his chest to ease the trapped breath that was refusing to come out. Never again. None. 

“He saved my life, Bucky. Mr. Murdock, his lawyer who’s in charge of all legal deals for his company, stayed here for two weeks and did not leave until he finalized the bonding deed and got my release form from the Department. I would have never seen you again if he had not proposed bonding with me to keep me in Australia.” 

Bucky shifted on the bench until his body was pressed to Steve’s side. “I’m so sorry, Stevie, you went through so many awful things and it’s all on me,” he sighed and shook his head. “I would’ve been here from the first day, but I never got your letter from before your departure or the telegram that announced your arrival, as I had already moved to Sydney. It was so foolish of me, not to write back home _before_ I left Melbourne— I’m sorry. I wrote home with my new address as soon as I got my own place in Sydney, but it was obviously too late.” Bucky wrapped an arm around Steve’s shoulders and Steve laid his head on Bucky’s chest. He smelled like home, like the slow comfortable afternoons of their childhood. He smelled like a time when life was simpler and no one died from the flu, the days that civil wars were not leaving houses in ruins, and no one had to flee their hometowns to put food on the table and find a shelter from the rain. 

Steve closed his eyes and listened to the waves come to shore and go back toward the ocean. He was too damn tired.

***

Tony argued for half an hour with the head engineer in Gun Emplacement Room 5 and gave two different incorrect directions to two groups of builders before he decided to grant himself a leave of absence. He walked up and down the stairway from the fort to the barracks a few times before he made his way to their residence and he sat on the front deck, unable to bring himself to go inside. Watching the cloudy sky and the angry sea, he remembered the first time he heard Steve’s voice from behind the main quarantine building, on a cloudy dark day just like this one. How he had expected to see a bulky alpha as he heard punches being thrown and ‘I can do this all day’, how he was shocked out of his core when Steve’s small figure appeared from behind the bulky alpha who was being beaten up. 

I fell for him from that first punch, Tony thought with a pang of pain in his heart. From the first words, the first look, the first time he turned down my offer to help him to his feet. The fat lip and the burning gaze, the balled fists that were ready to punch anyone who would get in his way. 

“Tea, sir?” 

Tony turned back slowly, unsure how long Jarvis had been studying him. He sighed and took the teacup from the lined tray and smiled at Jarvis’s tireless efforts to maintain a certain level of luxury in Tony’s life in a three-room head residence on a military base during their extended stay. He took a biscuit from the neat stack and sighed again as Jarvis sat next to him on the edge of the deck.

“It’s all my fault. I shouldn't have fallen in love with him. I shouldn't have offered to bond with him. I should have called off the search for Mr. James fucking Barnes at the very least.” Tony set the empty teacup down. “I am so stupid, Jarvis. Why am I always so stupid?”

Jarvis turned to face Tony and smiled. “You did the right thing, you saved his life. Doing the right thing, caring for others is never stupid.” He kept his eyes on Tony and his smile warmed the edges of Tony’s heart a little bit. “Talk to him. Tell him how you feel. He might want this too, Anthony, just talk to him.”

Tony shook his head and turned back to watch the sea. Long waves were washing against the shore and the clouds seemed to be getting darker. Steve might have to stay for tonight, he thought before mentally kicking himself, and he shook his head again to push the thought away. 

“I am not afraid of being rejected, Jarvis. I have had my fair share of rejections in life. More than fair. My own father never liked me.”

Tony stood up and walked down the steps to the small green patch in front of the house. “I’m afraid of pressuring Steve into it. He thinks he is indebted to me with his life, as you just said. Do you think the man who spends his Sunday mornings helping in the crematorium, and his Sunday afternoons throwing up and shaking from the horror of it, would say no to me if I asked him to stay? He wouldn’t, Jarvis. He wouldn’t. Do you think I want to be his crematorium?” 

He turned away from Jarvis and walked to where he’d stand every afternoon waiting for Steve to show up from the bend of the road. No one would be coming hometomorrow covered in dust and sweat and smelling like disinfectant, Tony thought with pain, no one would smile like a little ruffled angel, no shirts stuck to pale, flat chests when the rain was pouring, no one shivering while standing close to the furnace that Tony had turned up just before Steve arrived home. 

“What if he's thinking the same?” Jarvis said, as the lightning broke through the clouds and hit the sea. Tony’s heart started to beat fast with the thunder and something he did not know he still possessed, that felt achingly similar to hope, started to spill from his heart into his veins, warming up his freezing skin from within. “What if he wants to stay but doesn’t want to be _your_ crematorium?” 

Tony’s breath hitched and his eyes started to sting as the rain started. What if Steve wanted to stay? Tony could never ask. He would never know.

***

“Thank you,” Steve said, his eyes fastened to the floor before him. Tony looked down too and the holes in Steve’s shoes caught his eyes like always. Who wore shoes with holes in them when they could wear new ones? Who returned a simple gift like Italian shoes? ‘The Art of Keeping Your Omega Content’ was definitely written by an ignorant alpha who would burn in hell for the lies he'd published in a book that cost a small fortune.

“Where will you be staying? Does Barnes have a flat or something in a decent neighborhood?” Tony’s eyes traced the lines of Steve’s body back to his face. The neckline of his shirt was too large, as usual, and the edge of the bite mark showing through was making Tony’s heart squeeze painfully. At least Barnes was not wrapping his arm around Steve’s shoulders like he was minutes ago, as he was helping Jarvis get all of Steve’s belongings into the carriage, thank God, and Tony could finally think clearly, enough to feel it all the way through his bones, that Steve, his perfect, feisty Steve was leaving him for good.

“He owns a house in the eastern suburbs. I’ll be Bucky’s burden for a while,” Steve said and his voice was too sad for Tony’s liking. 

“You are not a burden, Steve.” Tony sounded angrier than he'd hoped but not as angry as he actually felt. “Don’t you dare say something like that about yourself. Having you breathe under the same roof is an honor anyone should be damn glad to have.” Tony hadn't meant to say that. “You are brave and selfless, and you carry more than your own weight at all times.” He certainly hadn't meant to step so close to Steve either, but he couldn’t seem to remember why he'd walked across the room, or how it had happened so quickly. “Whatever I did, the bonding, the lousy bed for you to sleep on instead of that stinky hospital one, the warm felt coat you did not even consider wearing, they’re nothing compared to the angel you are inside. You’re not a burden. You… you...” 

Steve tilted his head to the side and smiled with no real happiness in his face. “I wish that was true, Tony,” he whispered softly, as he leaned in to brush his lips against Tony’s cheek. Tony had to close his eyes, as the touch burned through his core and set his whole body on fire. He breathed in, hoping to calm down, but the only air left between them was filled with Steve’s scent that washed over him like a drizzling rain and flared up the flames nevertheless. 

Steve had made a wish and had kissed Tony, and there was something in his eyes that was making Tony unsettled. There was something that Tony couldn’t quite place, that Steve was— the loud thump of the door startled him. He opened his eyes to the empty room and Steve was gone; for good. 

It was fine. This was the plan, what Steve had wanted from the beginning, to get out of this hell. This was exactly what Tony wanted for Steve; to be free, to be well, to be happy. 

Except...

Tony’s body went numb. He couldn’t feel his feet as he ran out of the door so he missed a step and twisted an ankle but he couldn’t tell if it hurt or not. Steve was _not_ happy to go, not with the sorrow that had filled his eyes as soon as Tony had handed him Barnes’s telegram. It was the lack of joy in every word and every look since that moment and the heartbreaking wistful brush of his lips against Tony’s cheek that were not sitting right with Tony.

Steve was not happy. 

Tony ran past Jarvis standing at the sidewalk and ignored Barnes who was opening the carriage door for Steve to get in. Every nerve in Tony’s body came to life as he wrapped his arms around Steve, pressed their bodies together, and kissed his lips, dizzy with the whirl of sensations, sparkles running all over his skin from the touch. He was too fierce, too rough, too desperate, and a part of him tried to pull back and let Steve go because _this_ was the exact thing that Tony had tried painfully to prevent for so long; what he had vowed never to do. The other part, however, was past losing another second to his doubts.

He could not let Steve go, now that he was at least half sure that this was what Steve wanted. 

***

Steve knew that he had wanted this, from the first day, but never in his wildest dreams had he imagined that having Tony’s lips on his would feel like this. Tony’s body was warm and solid against his, so close that his scent was making Steve’s head spin. And the kiss was nothing like the quick gentle pecks Steve had seen in the cinema. It was a tingle turning into swirling waves, a rush of heat that ran over his chest and pooled low in his gut, so passionate, so safe, so breathtakingly real, that it soon melted all of his fears away.

This was what Tony wanted. 

He truly wanted Steve, with the way he was caressing the bitemark, so gently, making Steve whimper, and how he was holding onto Steve so tight that he couldn’t get away even if he wanted to. Steve did _not_ want to get away. Never in his life had he felt like this, like being an omega was not a curse, not a sentence to a life of misery, like he had nothing to be ashamed of. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing existed anymore. 

It was just the two of them tangled to each other, in a mess of kisses, and touches, and tears, and for once Steve was exactly where he wanted to be - in Tony’s arms and maybe, just maybe, he would be able to stay here, forever.

***

“I love you,” Tony whispered against Steve’s lips, wishing he could keep his lips there forever. “Unlike you being around and driving me mad with mistreating your body and working too much, you leaving would be a burden I wouldn’t be able to carry.” He cradled the back of Steve’s head and brought their foreheads together. “You’d be taking my heart with you, bleeding all over your hands, and that was before I knew how it feels to kiss your perfect, smart mouth. I’d still let you go though, and die slowly with a hole where my heart once used to be if that was what you wanted.”

“Don’t be so dramatic, Tony.” Steve wrinkled his nose, his lips still smiling. “I don’t want to go,” he said and the dim light of the half-cloudy afternoon reflected in his eyes. “I love you, so much my heart might explode.”

A rich velvety warmth washed over Tony’s heart and a million butterflies fluttered in his chest. “Stay then. Stay with me. For real. Forever.”

He slid his hand up from the bitemark and cupped Steve’s cheek. “We’ll ask Mr. Barnes to stay for a little while and you can show him all the gun work you said he would enjoy, down at the fort.” 

Steve nodded and breathed out, his lips brushing against Tony’s again. Tony stayed like that, with Steve’s lips against his for a few more seconds before he reluctantly turned to look over his shoulder - it felt wrong not to feel Steve’s breath on his face - because someone was coughing somewhere in the distance.

“I’m happy to stay, Mr. Stark,” Barnes said, and coughed again demonstratively, “if you take on the responsibility of unloading your omega’s belongings from the carriage and back into the house.”

Steve laughed softly and laid his head on Tony’s shoulder. Tony nodded to Barnes, relieved that he did not feel the urge to punch his face anymore, and smiled at Jarvis’s face glowing with his ‘I told you so’ expression that was well familiar. 

Tony turned his face back to rest his chin on top of Steve’s head. 

My omega, he told himself, and kissed Steve’s hair.

 _Mine. Mine. Mine._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it. Please tell me what you think, kudos and comment including emojis are highly appreciated!
> 
> There are most probably some historical inaccuracies in the fic, so please join me in hand-waving them :)
> 
> This is [the fort](https://www.parks.vic.gov.au/-/media/project/pv/main/parks/images/places-to-see/point-nepean-national-park/fort-nepean-engine-house-point-nepean-national-park-1920x1124.jpg?h=450&thn=0&w=764&bc=FFFFFF&hash=1F580ED6AA5A99B851EE8AF27971C007951294D5), and [the gun](https://nepeanhistoricalsociety.files.wordpress.com/2014/01/disappearing-gun-queenscliff.jpg) that Tony supposedly finally installed.  
> This is [the quarantine station complex](https://www.parks.vic.gov.au/places-to-see/parks/point-nepean-national-park/attractions/quarantine-station), and [bathing and disinfection complex](https://poi-australia.com.au/points-of-interest/australia/victoria/portsea/disinfecting-bathing-complex-c-1866-quarantine-station-point-nepean-national-park-portsea-mornington-peninsula-vic/)  
> This is [the disinfectant room](https://poi-australia.com.au/wp-content/uploads/2016/09/DSC07788.jpg).  
> The Baracks that they would be residing in are now destroyed but these are [the steps ](https://intrepid-guewuklbkgvxhkhdo.stackpathdns.com/wp-content/uploads/2020/01/Things-to-do-in-Point-Nepean-National-Park-Stairs-towards-the-Engine-Rooms.jpg) between the fort and the residence.  
> This is the [Tumblr post ](https://avengersnewb.tumblr.com/post/637452039029424128/love-of-inconvenience-49k-t-abo-dynamics)for this fic, in case you wanted to reblog it :)  
> I'm [avengersNewB](https://avengersnewb.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, come talk to me :)


End file.
